The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to audio processing integrated circuit operation and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to operating audio processing integrated circuits for audio playing and recording through a common headphone port.
Audio processing integrated circuits allow playing audio sound data and/or audio streams through one or more speakers and/or headphones, and recoding audio through one or more microphones. The audio processing integrated circuits are peripheral devices of a client terminal and may be connected to headphone ports for input and output of audio signals. The headphone speakers comprise electro-acoustic output transducers designed specifically for audio output, and the microphones comprise electro-acoustic output transducers designed specifically for recording. For example, in mobile audio output applications, the speakers are located in headphones, designed to connect to a mobile device with a phone plug such as a 3.5 millimeter tip-ring-sleeve (TRS) plug. The headphones may optionally have a microphone for audio recording, together referred to as a headset. A headset may be connected to a client terminal using a tip-ring1-ring2-sleeve (TRRS) plug.
As used herein, the phrase aural signal means a signal collected from the inner ear space and/or inside the headsets and/or headphones next to the electro-acoustic output transducer of the headphone.